


Prospects

by ouch_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouch_larry/pseuds/ouch_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet has always been someone who likes being alone, the comfort she got from reading books made her happy. She lived in a utopia of dreams she had made for herself but she is about to come crashing down when a new boy enters her English class, Harry. The quiet boy who sits at the back of the room. But is he as quiet as he looks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prospects

I remember a cold morning in November, walking into the garden that was now frosted with a white dusting of snow, a small reminder that Christmas was soon. I had always loved Christmas, the ornamental decorations, the comfort food, the extravagant presents that my parents had spoiled me with. What eleven year old wouldn't? At the end of our garden was a small gate, red and slightly rusty with bars that were now deformed and bent with age. My mother and father had always warned me never to go out of the gate into the trees that lurk behind. That day I tried. I distinctly remember the clothes I had chosen to wear, a big yellow duffle coat, a pair of jeans with my red wellies. My parents were inside, my father asleep after his long shift at work and my mother in the bath. It was the perfect opportunity, this was where my big adventure would start. Of course I never realised I was just lurking out into a small wood that would later become a play park for kids the same age as i was, my parents were never paranoid but they hated the idea of me wandering alone in the woods, which isn't exactly out of the ordinary for any parents i suppose. I wasn't a naughty child but I liked to explore, feel like i have just discovered a great new place that none of my friends had. So that's why I wanted to wander alone into the woods. The rusty gate was the only thing stopping me. I remember cutting my finger on the top of the gate where the rusty paintwork was now pointing up in a rigid edge. The blood trickled out of my finger, hitting the ground, poisoning the snow with my red liquid. Seeping into the snow like a sponge, sucking up my courage to carry on. I closed the gate, hurried back through the garden, clutching hold of my finger, that was now covered in blood. The tears were spilling down my face, it was only a small cut but it left quite an impact - I never went near the gate again! My mother kissed it better, comforting me, trying to suppress my tears. My dad scoffed “Karma” he laughed. 

My daydreaming was cut short when I see my tall, slightly plump and bald headed teacher tapping his foot on the ground in front of my desk. “Violet” he sounded agitated, looking at me through his round glasses that were perched onto the end of his nose. “Your assignment?” He sighed, putting his hand out as his feet rhythmically tapped on the floor, not faltering a bit until I handed him my work. “Thank you” his monotone voice filled the classroom, before he strutted back to his seat at the front of the class. I loved English especially creative writing, but he made me hate it, moaning and sighing every time I gave him work, telling me it wasn't good enough and i needed to try harder - little did he know I had spent nearly four hours on it and reciting it to my parents to make sure it was okay. I could never please him. He just didn’t like me. I revelled at the thought before copying what he was writing on the board “Shakespeare” everyone let out a loud groan but I was happy, Shakespeare was my favourite playwright, he had a way of making me laugh, cry and rethink the value of life in 14 lines. Mr Tuck carried on with his speech about why we had to study him and why it was important to know who he was, he was interrupted when the classroom door was swung open. We all looked to the door revealing a boy, his scruffy hair was hidden behind a beanie, he was wearing a denim jacket, hoodie and low slung jeans. His eyes were dark, almost black. Dark rings under his eyes and he had pink chapped lips. He looked tired. He swung his backpack of his back as Mr Tuck walked over to him, He showed him his timetable and explained he was new. It was silent in the classroom, only Mr Tuck and the boys raspy low voice was to be heard. Mr Tuck pointed to the desk directly behind mine, on the adjacent side, which was empty. He walked down the aisle to get to the vacant seat, his eyes gazing the room, I hadn't realised I was staring until he caught my eye. His face didn’t falter, staying completely caliginous. Pulling my eyes away from his, I looked back at the board. “sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” Mr Tuck said. We all looked round, eyes burning into him. I realised how intimidating that must of felt, twisting my head back round, trying to distract myself from turning round again to study his face. “Harry” He replied callously. The lesson seemed to drag on a lot longer than normal, maybe it was because I felt like Harry had been staring at me the whole lesson, his eyes brutally agonising my features. He was mystifying to me, his dark features and incomprehensible mannerisms made him seem ruthless, any girl would try to avoid him but he had a sense of enchantment, a lure of appeal that made me want to get to know him. He was attractive, there was no denying that, I could see the way the girls in my class were staring at him, smiling and giggling if he looked their way but he stayed emotionless the whole time, almost unaware of the effect he had caused them.

The lunch hall was busy as per usual, it was like a zoo at feeding time. Being pushed every five seconds by people running to get into the lunch line for food that looked like sludge. Didn’t seem that interesting to me, so I sat on the table furthest away from the cue with a lunch I had made that morning. I didn’t have a vast amount of friends, just a few. I watched as the girls walked towards my table, Lucy, Katy and Robyn. They had been my friends since I was about five but I was always more of a lone wolf. While they would go out on the weekends or after school to go shopping or partying I would sit at home reading the newest novel in my extensive collection. I was happier alone, curled up in a ball in my bed getting lost in the utopia of dreams I had imagined for myself. It was almost heart curdling to realise that I had to face reality, I would never be able to succeed in the dreams I had planned for myself. I think that probably the hardest thing, to come out of the fantasy and face the gruesome challenge of reality. I had finished my lunch, watching as the girls talk about the newest episode of whatever show they were now obsessed with, I liked the girls but they were so materialistic and commercial - a trait i tried to steer away from. Looking around the densely populated lunch hall, Harry’s face caught my eye. Sitting on a table nearest the window, reading a book with his earphones in. He was sitting alone. A few girls approached him, trying to sit down on the table with him. He didn’t move, didn't talk just carried on reading. It was then I realised the tattoo on the bicep of his arm ‘To hell and back but nothing could stop me’ it read. The girls were now just staring at him but he didn't stir from his book, only once, to look in my direction. He left me breathless, unable to think straight and I didn't like it but it was almost like a drug, the more of him I saw, the more I addicted I was to find out who he was. 

It had been two weeks since Harry had started school and it had been the same, the few glances here and there, neither of us spoke a word to each other, I had only heard his voice a few times and that was in English class. The dry, grating, invariability of his voice was like a saw on wood, cutting through the deep defines of my mind, making me almost frightened of him. The way his voice would vibrate against the walls, hitting my eardrums would leave me shaking. He had this convulsion over me, leaving me almost paralysed at his existence. 

We had been learning about Romeo and Juliet, the most tragic love story of all time. Mr Tuck wanted us all to do a paired assignment, writing a missing scene for the play. Walking round the classroom he started to pair people up, one by one there was less people in the class. I looked around and realised it was just me and Harry. “Okay, the assignments due in for two weeks time, you have these lessons to start your scene” Mr Tuck said before leaving the room and leaving me and Harry to awkwardly stare at each other. 

 

Opting to go to my house wasn’t exactly a shock, he wasn’t fond of talking or even telling me much about himself, he left everything up to my imagination, so him coming to my house seemed like the only option. I had learnt to drive at the start of the year, I was one of the first people in my year to learn. Harry still couldn’t drive, meaning an awkward car journey home together. Normally i would be listening to cheesy pop music, singing a bit too loud and embarrassing myself a bit more than I should but today I was welcomed to the bitter silence. The drive to my house was only a ten minute one if we didn’t catch traffic but today it seemed prolonged, it was quiet, no one breaking the silence between us. Pulling up to the traffic light, I could feel his gaze on me, from my big eyes to my slightly wonky nose and then to my long auburn hair that travelled down to my waist. I looked at him, studying his features as he studied mine. Our gaze quickly faltered as the traffic light turned green. But I could still feel him staring. I pulled up to my drive and unbuckled my seatbelt before turning to him and stating that we were here, which was clearly obvious. He just nodded slightly and took his belt off, getting out of the car and waiting for me to do the same. I stood at the front door, trembling to find my keys, he made me nervous. His constant gaze on me made me uncomfortable, self conscious and really insecure but he didn’t seem to notice. I finally retrieved my keys out of my bag and opening my door, calling out to see if anyone was home. No one was. I was starting to get a bit worried - i knew this boy for about three weeks, he had not spoken to me and constantly stared at me. What if he moved away because he was a mass murderer or a creepy pervert who hides in peoples house to watch them sleep? See, this is why i need to know stuff about people - my mind is clearly unstable without that information. He must of noticed how uneasy i was feeling. I walked up the stairs motioning for him to follow. “We can study in my room - i have a computer in there” He stayed quiet. 

We had been working on our scene for nearly an hour and by “we” I mean I was working while he watched. It was starting to infuriate me. “Look, if you don’t want to be here then just leave. I will do the work by myself and put your name on it” I huffed, staring at him then turning back to my computer to carry on typing, waiting for him to get up and leave. Surprisingly, he stayed. “I’m sorry, I’m just not very good at these things” He sighed. I turned in my chair to see him staring at his feet, hands clasped together. In the short period of time I had known him, this was the time he was the most vulnerable. “Its only shakespeare. It’s hardly difficult” I know i shouldn’t of been so harsh and blunt to him but it was annoying, the mysterious side of him was now just aggravating, the way his curls would droop around his face when he took his worn out old beanie off wasn’t alluring anymore and his dark eyes were just filled with his blindly obvious pessimism. Yet, somehow when he looked up and gave me a soft half smile, I had found him almost impossible to resist. “Wow” He coughed. Still smiling with a hint of amusement in his eyes. “What?” I snapped. Now looking at him in disgust, this boy could make me hate him to like him to hate him again in a nano-second. “You are so snappy” His deep laughter erupting through my walls, hitting my ears and making me paralysed. I stared at him, narrowing my eyes in confusion. Realising then that his eyes were a dark forest green, the most beautiful colour when up close. Unusual and difficult to understand. That was him all over. “What?” he asked, his laughter had stopped and now his usual emotionless face had returned. “I don’t really know you that well - My name is Violet” I said getting up from my chair and over to my bed that he was perched on the end of. I grabbed his hand shaking it softly. His hands were rough, his knuckles scarred, he caught me staring and pulled his hand away. “Lets play a game” I said, excitement laced in my voice. I would be able to find more about him if i try it this way. Since meeting him, it seems like all I could think about is Harry. Even if its days were he completely ignores me, not even glancing at me once. He is so captivating yet so characterless - I didn’t even know him. “Urm, okay” Harry coughed out, breaking me from my trance. “Lets play twenty questions” My eyes darting up to his to see his reaction, monotonous as per usual. I asked him the usual questions - testing the water before diving straight in. I had found out he was 18, ten months older than me, he lived in London before moving to Leeds, he has a sister called Florin. He told me his parents went through a weird stage when he named her - apparently hippies in a folk band. He was actually quite entertaining, he seemed to liven up and talk to me. Before i knew it, it was half past 11. We had been talking for nearly five hours. My parents still hadn’t arrived home - which was hardly extraordinary, they were always late. Making excuses to each other about why they was late home. “I had to do extra hours” or “The boss had called me to do the longer shift” They tried to pretend that their marriage was still alive, when really it was falling to pieces. I think the only reason they stayed together was for me and Noah, my little sister. She is only six but she is wise beyond her years, maybe thats because she had to be a witness to the arguments that they would have when they thought we was sleeping. She wasn’t oblivious either, she knew they were coming home late to avoid each other and sleeping on the couch because sleeping in the same bed repulsed them using the normal excuse “they didn’t want to wake one another.” In a twisted way, it was nice that they cause themselves unhappiness to make us feel better but you can’t prolong the inevitable. 

Me and Harry decided it was the perfect time to call it a night, dragging myself from my room down the stairs I opened the door to let him out. Only realising then that he didn’t drive. I grabbed my coat and keys and followed him out. “What are you doing? I can walk” He smiled - his smile was contagious, I wondered why he never smiled as much as he did tonight on a normal basis. He would be a hell of a lot more approachable and would have a lot more friends. “Its fine, let me drop you home” I smiled, before jumping in my car not waiting for an answer. I could see from my rear view mirror he had let out a huge sigh before coming round and getting into the car. Success, I smiled. I reversed the car from the drive, waiting for directions. As i got nearer to his street, i realised this was one of the exclusive parts of town, it had high black gates that cut the area of from the public, you need a key to get inside. Harry jumped out of the car, twisting the key in the lock as the gates automatically opened, he got back in the car as we followed the winding street round. His house was the very last house on the right, it was clearly expensive but a little bit excessive for four people. I was taken back that Harry lived in a place like that - judgemental i know but he hardly made an effort. He wore a run down beanie everyday, a backpack that was ripped and a pair of off-white trainers that looked exhausted. He groaned as he got out the car, saying a sharp thank you before quickly turning and walking into the house without a second glance. Just when i thought he was actually a nice human being, I sighed. So close yet so far. I blared the music from my speakers, another cheesy pop band was playing, I done my usual routine of bleating like a sheep all the way home and congratulating myself on my amazing angelic voice. I decided it would be too late to pick Noah up from my aunties so decided to text her saying that I couldn’t get her tonight. Luckily, she was okay with that. I felt like I was Noahs mum, I looked after her. I took her to school in the morning, made her lunch, ironed her clothes, made her breakfast, my auntie would pick her up from school with her two daughter, Mia and Evie and then I would pick her up at 4.30 when my school finished. Mum would just watch. Watch as her oldest daughter took on the responsibilities of a mother to her youngest daughter, she didn’t try to intervene she was too self absorbed. I suppose I resented her for taking away my childhood, I couldn’t go out and party with friends without finding a babysitter first. I couldn’t get myself a weekend job because Noah had nowhere to go and if i sent her to my aunties then it was pushing our responsibilities on to her which just isn’t right either. I stormed back inside, slamming the door at the thought of how ignorant my parents actually were. I looked at my phone waiting for the inevitable “I’m sorry Vi, held up at work. Hope you and Noah ok. Be home shortly” I would hate to think what they are actually doing. Looking at my phone, I had two new texts. One was from mum - the apology and one was from a number that wasn’t saved in my phone. “Thanks for the lift home.” how he got my number I don’t know but the cliche feeling of butterflies had now erupted in my stomach, he cared enough to text. That’s gotta mean something...

 

Harry and I had been working on our English work everyday after school, it was now a routine. I would wait for him in the car park at school, drive back to an empty house and do the work. However, it always ended with me and him talking about random topics of conversation, none of us really bothered about what we were talking about just as long as we could talk to each other. Our friendship was unusual to everyone at school, the nerdy girl who reads books in her spare time and gets excited over Shakespeare was “hanging” around with the new bad boy from London. I could feel people stare as we talked during English, analysing us as if they had a reason to judge our every move. I didn’t like having this attention, the whole reason I became isolated from people from school was to hide in my seclusion, away from judgement and the ignorance that people were destined to bestow on me. Harry never realised that people were staring and even if he did, he wouldn’t of cared. He went by the motto of “People will judge you, just let them. Its imminent” Ironically, he was the least judgemental person I knew, I had told him about my parents and he shrugged, disregarding it as if it was nothing. I appreciated that. 

The deadline for the work was nearing, we had finished our scene but still carried on with our routine. He would come to mine and we would talk about everything and nothing. Noah had been at my aunties for a week now, my mum hadn’t bothered to check on her and dad didn’t care about anything any more. It was sad how desperate they had both become. I knew that Noah will be so upset with me for leaving her with my auntie for so long - Carol had told me she was upset but she knew I needed a break, even a small one, thats why she looked after Noah this week. I told Harry that I needed to pick Noah up from my aunties - he was surprised I even had a sister, it made me feel quite sad that I had hidden her from him. Noah was so well behaved, she was lovely and when people were around her they instantly adored her. She was a social butterfly, happy to talk to anyone. As we neared, my aunt Carol’s house, I wondered how Harry was with kids, he wasn’t good with people, not even ones his own age how would he deal with an over-active 6 year old? As we neared I saw Noah waiting by the gate, as soon as she saw the car she ran out, opening my car door and cuddled me until I couldn’t breath. “I missed you” she sighed. Harry just watched, silence filling the car as Noah gazed at him. She looked from me to him before getting in the car. I waved at Carol giving her a quick thank you before driving off. “Is he your boyfriend?” Noah interrogated, trying to whisper but failing miserably. “No” I laughed but couldn’t help imagine what it would like being his girlfriend. I flushed red when I saw Noah and Harry staring at me. “What?” I moaned. Harry just smiled and stared out the window but the obvious grin was still laced on his face. Noah came close to my ear. “you said that out loud” she giggled. I’m sure I was bright red. The car ride was quiet. Harry still smiling and Noah staring and laughing a few times. As we pulled up to my drive, I saw my mum’s black car perched on the side of the road. As if things weren’t already awkward enough. We all got out the car. Noah was now talking to Harry about her day at school, he was actually good with kids. He listened and told her about his day - they bonded really quickly. As we entered my house, I saw my mum coming near me, two suitcases in her hand. “Where are you going?” I questioned her. She didn’t reply. Walking out the door and loading the suitcases into her car. “Mum” I shouted, walking out after her, Noah following me and grabbing my hand. I gave Harry a look as he dragged Noah inside with him. “I can’t do this any more, I need to get away” She cried. I should of felt sorry for her but I didn’t. I was furious. “You better be fucking joking” I shouted, I knew the whole street could hear my sudden outburst but I didn’t care. Neither did she. She didn’t care about us. What mother doesn’t care about her children? She was just going to leave without saying goodbye. She handed me a note, her hands trembling as she sobbed. “You can’t just leave us” breaking down in front of everyone. I knew Harry could see me, how vulnerable I was but I neglected the idea from my mind. Crying more than I ever had, she just kissed my head got into her car and drove away. How am i supposed to cope now? I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t go back in there and tell my sister that her mum had just left her, abandoned her. Right when I was about to collapse, melt to the ground and stay there in a fetal position and cry, ignoring reality because fantasy was so much easier to live in, I felt hands clasp around my shoulders. I turned around and hugged into his masculine body, crying deeply and muffling my cries into the crook of his neck. Harry stayed their cuddling me for what felt like hours, maybe it was, but it felt nice. I finally broke away from his embrace, sniffling I looked up. His eyes were laced with sympathy and pity, one of the worst looks anyone can give you. “Thank you” I croaked, my throat was dry and sharp from the crying. He just slung his arm over my shoulder walking back into the house, Noah was sitting down on the sofa her head between her knees. She had clearly seen everything, I ran over to her grabbing her chin in my hands and moving it so her eyes were looking at me “We will be okay, I love you” She just hugged me, crying into the crook of my neck similar to what i had just done with Harry. Soon enough she fell asleep, I carried her small body to her bed and tucked her, kissing her lightly on her forehead. I thought of all the things she would now miss, my mum was always there for me when I grew up. I thought back to when I cut my finger on the gate, the way she kissed it better and comforted me. I could do that for her but its not the same, I’m not her mum and I shouldn’t have to be. Walking back downstairs, Harry was sitting on the sofa. He was looking at his phone. “Harry, how did you get my number?” I queried. He looked up, startled that I was there, clearly not realising I had returned. “I asked one of your friends from school, Robyn” He smiled before looking down at his phone. “Wait, how long have you had my number for?” I asked, now more intrigued by what he had just said. I was with Robyn all the time apart from one lesson, Physics. That day we were put together in English, she was off ill. I looked at him waiting for an answer. He stuttered before replying “I think i should leave now” Why was he so secretive about this? Why couldn’t he just tell me? “Harry” I ran to the door, blocking his exit before he could leave. “Violet, move” He said, agitation clear in his voice. “Not until you tell me” I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. “Seriously, violet move I’m not in the mood” he raised his voice, now anger was poisoning his eyes. “Harry, why is it a big secret just tell me” getting angry with his cagey behaviour. “MOVE” he shouted, slamming his fist into the door beside me making me jump. I was trembling, I had never seen anyone so angry. “I’m so sorry” He backed away, his knuckles were already red and starting to bruise. “I think you should leave” I mumbled, trying to cover up how scared I was. I opened the door as he walked out, turning around with a pleading look. I closed the door. My back pressing against it as I melted down, my head between my hands as I cried.


End file.
